


Looking At The Sun

by djshiva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Maggie didn't really have a hot date, Post 2x03, inside Maggie's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djshiva/pseuds/djshiva
Summary: Post 2x03 after Maggie leaves the DEO and spends far too much time thinking about a certain secret government agent.Big thanks to Xan for dorking out with me over these two, giving me fic ideas, and reading this one over. Thanks, Twin!





	

Maggie Sawyer tried not to think about Agent Alex Danvers on the way back to her apartment. She stared out the window, watching the scenery roll by and trying to think about what new upgrades she could make to her motorcycle or wondering if the new Ghostbusters Bluray had been delivered from Amazon or whether her paycheck allowed her a little extra for that leather jacket she had been eyeing for months. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the DEO agent Alex had assigned to drive Maggie home. 

“Ma’am, we’re here. Do you need any help?” 

Maggie sighed heavily. “Thanks. I’ve got it from here.” 

She gave the agent a quick salute as she shut the door to the black SUV and gave it a quick once over. She chuckled to herself. 

“You secret government agencies really should work on your subtlety.” She shook her head as walked to her front door.

\---

Dropping the keys in the dish by the door, Maggie looked around her apartment. It was small, cozy, and at the moment, feeling very...empty. 

She peeled off her jacket with a wince, tossing it on the recliner closest to the door. The burn was little more painful than a sunburn really, but with the pain came the memory of how close she had come to a much worse fate. And following closely with that, the memory of a certain DEO agent saving her from that fate. 

She shook her head, trying to clear the thought. She didn’t know why she had told Alex she had a date. The only date she had was with a bottle of beer and Netflix. 

She kicked off her boots and shuffled into the kitchen, the exhaustion finally rolling over her. She grabbed a slice of cold pizza and a beer from the fridge, shuffling back into the living room, where she ended up flopping down on her overstuffed couch with a grunt. 

She sat there for a moment, trying to get her bearings, until she realized she couldn’t stomach the beer or the food, setting them aside and picking up the remote control instead. She picked some random sci fi movie she had seen a billion times and sat back against the cushions, finally letting her mind wander.

Maggie had always been good at playing it cool, not letting her feelings show. That was a skill she had learned from being the outsider, wearing her emotional armor at all times, and never sticking around long enough to let anyone see inside. She tried to be honest, after all, integrity was something she valued highly. But her honesty had limits, and as soon as anyone scratched the surface of Maggie Sawyer, they found that she could be as elusive as she was insightful. 

It drove everyone she dated mad. Her detective skills were an asset to her career, but an endless source of frustration to her lovers. She could get through their defenses so quickly, figure them out with little effort, and every one of them fell hard. Being seen is such a thrilling thing, especially for those who have been invisible to the rest of society. 

But quid pro quo was not her thing. Once they had fallen for her, her walls went up, and no one was ever allowed to see her. Not really. 

And that was why she had found herself hightailing it out of the DEO infirmary after lying to Alex. 

“AGENT Danvers…” she muttered to herself, trying to put some professional distance between her and the other woman. 

She had seen it. When Agent Danvers had shown up in the warehouse to free Maggie while Supergirl had distracted her alien captor. Danvers was a pro, that much was obvious. But there was nothing official about her showing up with only herself and Supergirl on a rescue mission. 

Nope, that felt super off-the-books. 

Maggie found herself with nowhere else to look with Alex’s face inches from her own. As she finished untying the ropes to free Maggie she looked down to catch her eye. Danvers’ face held the slightest hint of fear, but also a note of begrudging respect. And...something else. 

Maggie had seen a hint of Agent Danvers’ bravery before, when she met her mid-alien hunt, when she saw her fight at the President’s bill-signing, and that was certainly there. But there was also a fierce and passionate protective streak, the kind that comes from a deep loyalty that had no reason to be there between them at that point. Unless...

Maggie felt her stomach drop precipitously and her heart rate speed up from something other than fear. And then oh fuck fireballs and run for your life and beating up on aliens. And then at the DEO, Alex clumsily deflecting her flirting and the look on her face and she hadn’t had time to think about her own reaction until now. 

She took a drink of her beer and shook off her thoughts with a grim chuckle. 

“Yeah, that’s a dangerous one, Sawyer. Don’t even go there.” 

She almost dropped her drink at the sound of a knock on her door. 

\---

Of course it was Alex at the door. Of course it was. Because Maggie had already decided that she should avoid this very situation. Because she had a feeling that Alex...Agent Danvers... might just be able to sneak in despite all of her defenses and dammit, Maggie didn’t DO romance.

“Danvers.” Maggie casually leaned against the door and nodded her greeting, beer still in hand, trying hard not to notice just how good Alex looked in civilian clothes. 

Alex fidgeted with her hair and then her collar and finally spoke up, a look of surprise on her face. 

“I thought you had a hot date?” 

Maggie chuckled and backed away from the door, walking into the kitchen as she talked. 

“Yeah, well… someone told me I should get some rest, right?” 

Alex peered into the apartment looking around tentatively before walking in and closing the door behind her. Maggie walked out of the kitchen, a fresh beer in her other hand. As she handed it to Alex, their fingers brushed and she felt a jolt that went right down to her toes. 

When she looked up, Alex was staring at her, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed, and a look in her eyes that sent a flash of heat to Maggie’s belly and another jolt...a little lower. 

She cleared her throat as she pulled away to break the tension. 

“How did you find my apartment, Danvers?” 

“Well, I do work for a secret government agency.” Alex raised an eyebrow with a wry grin. 

“Indeed.” 

They both fell quiet, taking sips of their beers, Alex looking everywhere but at Maggie. 

“Did you need something?” 

“What? Oh, I just...wanted to check on you.” She waved her hand at Maggie. “Just...yanno...fireballs.” 

“Yeah, nothing worse than a sunburn, really.” Maggie smiled at Alex, her dimples deepening. “You saw me an hour ago and stopped by to check on me?”

Alex stared, transfixed for a moment by the other woman’s smile, and suddenly blurted out, “Did you really teach your ex-girlfriend English with your tongue?” 

Alex closed her eyes, turning several shades of red at her outburst, as Maggie let out a gleeful laugh. 

“Oh, you caught that, did you?” She stepped closer to Alex, unable to control her flirtatiousness. This woman was drawing her in and she was having problems resisting the pull. It didn’t have to be serious, did it? A fling couldn’t hurt, right? “Were you looking for grammar lessons?” 

Holding her hands up, Alex visibly panicked as she backed away. “Hey, it wasn’t… I’m not… I didn’t mean…”

The detective backed up a few steps. “Hey Danvers, it’s okay. If I read this wrong, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I think I’d better go.” Alex carefully sat her beer at the end of the kitchen bar, and turned toward the door. “Sorry to bother you.” 

Maggie let out a breath of frustration, slumping in defeat at her mishandling of the situation. She had tried to make something casual out of this and now she felt like an ass. Agent Danvers… Alex… deserved better than that. She shook her head as she looked up to see Alex with her hand on the door, standing still with a questioning look. 

“Did you really just use a line on me, Detective?” 

“I did. That was bad, huh?” She nodded, snorting out an embarrassed laugh. Alex took her hand off the doorknob and folded her arms as she nodded her agreement. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make assumptions. And I try to never make passes at straight girls.” 

The DEO agent stood there, silent, with an inscrutable look on her face. She looked torn between making another dash for the door and...something else. And suddenly, Maggie found herself hoping that for once, she had assessed someone completely wrong. She found herself wanting to take her time learning Alex. She didn’t want her to leave. She wanted to kiss her senseless. 

When she finally looked up from her reverie, Alex was standing only inches away and suddenly there were hands on her face, pulling her toward those lips, and Alex was kissing her. 

Maggie wound her hands into Alex’s silken hair, pulling her gently closer, deepening the kiss until they finally needed oxygen. 

They stood there, both breathing heavily, until they burst out in laughter. 

Alex blushed. “I didn’t know I was going to do that.” 

The shorter woman pulled her back into a kiss before letting her go again with a smug smile on her face. “Yeah? I saw that coming for miles. You secret government agent types really need to work on your subtlety.”

“Yeah, right. I could have just as easily been coming here to pull a memory wipe, Men In Black style.” 

The smile on Maggie’s face deepened her dimples to an impossible level. “You’re full of surprises, Danvers. I should keep you around.” 

“Smart move. We’ve got technology that…”

“Will make my crimelab look like an EZ Bake oven. Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m a dangerous woman,” said Alex, smiling as she put her arms around Maggie and pulled her closer. 

“Yes. Yes you are,” Maggie sighed as she pulled Alex in for another kiss.


End file.
